


Crying Your Name

by crankybluebean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybluebean/pseuds/crankybluebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan overworks himself for a week and is out every morning. He gives Phil a horrible lie, which leads to bad thoughts. Dan then has a surprise, and maybe there is a happy ending behind all of the madness and sadness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/gifts).



Dan looked at the clock. 

“One a.m. Shit. I’m never going to finish.” Dan thought to himself.

He decided to give up for the night. He took his earbuds out and shut down his laptop. As he was walking to the kitchen, he heard sniffles. The only people there were him and Phil. That meant Phil was crying. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dan walked down the hall to Phil’s room and heard him talking to someone. He must be on the phone.

“I dunno Louise. He hasn’t said more than two sentences to me all day. I really hope this isn’t going to be bad again.”

Dan thought for a second while there was silence, and he could only assume Louise was talking. Phil can’t be talking about me. I was writing today, and he was in the room filming. Him and P.J. must be going through something. Dan’s thoughts were cut off by Phil’s broken voice.

“I’m worried. We haven’t really talked all week, and -” Dan walked away before Phil could finish, feeling as though he would be invading his privacy. Phil would tell him when he was ready, and if not Dan would ask about it tomorrow.

Dan walked back into the kitchen and continued to make his tea as the water was ready. Just as he finished pouring the water, he heard a gasp.

“Hey Dan.” Phil said dejectedly. Wait, why did Phil sound empty and sad?

“Hey Philly. How are you tonight?” There was slight waver of worry in Dan’s voice.

Phil sighed. “I’m alright.”

Dan could sense something was up and wondered why Phil wouldn’t tell him.

“How about a cup of tea then? You can sit with me and I’ll make it for you.”

Phil nodded. “Yea. That’d be nice.” He was hopeful he could talk to Dan for a minute.

Dan walked over and filled the kettle with more water. He could sense Phil’s eyes on him, and decided he’d try and get some information out of him. He put the kettle on and walked over to Phil, who was sitting on the counter, and stood in front of him.

“Is something bothering you? You seem off?” He rested his hands on Phil’s thighs.

Phil put his hands on top of Dan’s and sighed. “It’s nothing really. It’s actually pretty dumb and shouldn’t be this upset over it.” He said with another sigh, as a tear fell down.  
“Oh, Phil.” Dan wiped Phil’s tear away. “What is it? Nothing is dumb if you’re upset over it.”

“It’s just. You’ve only talked to me once all day and maybe three times since Monday and its Friday. It feels like we’re falling back into 2012 again.” Phil said, fully crying now. Dan squeezed his thigh, walked over to the kettle and turned it off, then grabbed Phil and carried him to his room. He set him on the black and gray duvet, then sat against the headboard himself and pulled Phil into his chest.

“Phil, I swear to you that I will never let us go back to 2012. I was the biggest idiot ever and almost lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I won’t do that again.” Dan said, patting Phil’s hair and crying a little himself.

Phil sniffled and looked at Dan. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” Dan said, bringing his lips to Phil’s in a gentle kiss.

“I love you Dan.”

“I love you too Phil, now let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

Phil nodded sleepily as Dan walked over to turn the light off and they soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. He quickly answered so it wouldn’t wake Phil, not looking at the caller id or time.

“This is Dan.”

“Hey Dan. It’s Nick and I need you down at the BBC asap, but don’t bring Phil. I’m going to need your help to finish the prank I’m pulling on him on your show in a couple days. As soon as we’re done, you can go back.”

“Alright. I’m getting dressed now. I’ll be there within the hour.” He said as he saw his phone said 8:07.

Dan hung up and then carefully moved from under Phil, as not to wake him. He got dressed and headed to the BBC.

Phil woke up around 8:45 and didn’t see Dan. His mind immediately went where it had for the five mornings he woke up and saw Dan wasn’t home or was just leaving. He always had an excuse when he got back, usually along the lines of something to do with the BBC, which wouldn’t make sense to Phil, as they worked together at the BBC. Yesterday’s excuse was the worst and the reason Phil called Louise last night to begin with. Dan had said he had an early morning coffee sesh with Louise, which was fine until Phil realized that Louise said that Fridays were her days she spent working on her content, ideas, and improvements for her channel. 

Phil had let it go for awhile. He really had. But around midnight he realized Dan hadn’t talked to him all week except to give excuses as to why he wasn’t home or the nightly ‘I love yous’ before bed. He decided to call Louise, and as Phil thought, she was working on her channel. Louise tried to reassure Phil that maybe Dan was working on a surprise or was just overworking himself. Phil agreed that had to be it and had hung up. But now, this morning Dan wasn’t home again. There was no way Dan would overwork himself the night before, then leave early the next morning.

Phil didn’t want to think about it, but all he could think about was what if Dan is cheating on me? He’s found a guy he likes better, or even a girl who’s so beautiful and I’m here alone. He doesn’t love me anymore. At that thought, Phil broke into tears.

Dan had just walked in the door as Phil burst into tears. Hearing Phil’s cries, Dan rushed towards his bedroom. He stopped for a second at the door and heard Phil mumbling.

“Dan doesn’t love me anymore. I’m all alone now. He keeps leaving and lying about where he is.”

Dan was ready to kill Grimmy. More importantly, Dan felt like total shit. How could he let Phil think this? How could he just forget to show Phil how much he loved him. Dan couldn’t stand outside anymore. He walked into his room and looked at Phil.

“D-Dan.”

“Hey Philly. I need to apologize for-”

“I knew it!” Phil started to cry harder.

“No Phil. Oh God no. I heard you say that. It’s not that. I have to apologize for pushing you aside this week. I promise I didn’t lie about going down to the BBC all week. I did. Grimmy wanted my help for something.”

“What about coffee with Louise yesterday. I knew that was a lie. And I still tried to let it go.”

“I know. That was a terrible lie. I was actually out planning something for today. I know I’ve been putting my work first and barely talking to you all week, and I wanted to make it up to you today. I had one detail I had to make sure I got yesterday. I’m so sorry. And this morning Grimmy called again. He needed my help on the thing he has going on. I promise not to lie anymore.”

Phil looked at Dan and could tell he was telling the truth. “Okay. I believe you. I’m sorry my mind went straight to cheating. I just couldn’t handle it. But what about that thing today?”

“All in due time Phil.” Dan giggled. “Now go get dressed my dear.”

Phil got up and went to walk out but Dan stopped him before he could walk out. He gave him a long, sweet kiss.

“I love you, my dear.”

“I love you too, Bear. Oh! What should I wear?”

“Any jeans and shirt will be fine Phil.” Dan answered, giggling again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dan really had planned an eventful day. They went and seen some nice sights, and Dan took Phil shopping and bought him everything, literally. When they got back home Phil was picking up his things and looking at them. Dan had bought him a few new nice button downs that he said Phil looked amazing in, some jeans that ‘made him’ grab Phil’s ass, two new pairs of shoes, one sneakers and one some nice dress shoes, a bunch of plushies, a new board game, two new mugs, and a new galaxy jacket. 

Dan was currently in the shower getting ready for what he called the ‘best part of the day.’ Little did Phil know but Dan had rented out a fancy restaurant and had all their friends waiting there for a little party for Phil. Phil was just finishing getting dressed when Dan walked out the bathroom finishing the last button on his shirt. Phil had decided on his red and blue plaid button down and a new pair of dark blue jeans that Dan insisted he wear because he ‘looked as if he could take over the world’ in them. Dan was wearing his moth shirt and some black jeans and Phil still looked at him as though he put the sun in the sky.

“Ready to go Phil? There’s a party waiting.”

“Yeah let's go party!”

About 20 minutes into the ‘party’ and everyone had finished eating and were mingling. Dan figured he’d take his chance and do it now. He got everyone’s attention and grabbed Phil’s hand, pulling him towards the middle of the room.

“Everyone. There’s something I want to say.”

“Dan, what’re you doing?” Phil whispered under his breath to Dan.

Dan ignored him and continued. “As you know, me and phil have been together since 2009. These have been the best 7 years of my life. I want everyone to know that I love Phillip Michael Lester. Without him, who knows where I’d be. Phil,” Dan looked at Phil, “You make everyday brighter and all the nights louder. You give my life color where I have none. I am so sorry for this week. All week I was at the BBC every morning helping Nick plan a prank on you, but that's all I’m saying on that one.” Everyone laughed. “And yesterday I was planning the last part to this party. I gave you a terrible lie and said I was with Louise, knowing that it was her planning morning. And this morning, I was back at BBC because Nick had messed up the prank and needed my help again. But I want you to see what I was planning.”

The lights dimmed and everyone sat back down. Dan pulled a chair to the middle of the room, and sat, pulling Phil onto his lap. Soon Arms by Christina Perrie started to play and a video of Dan and Phil, that Dan had made was playing. It was pictures and snippets of videos of them throughout the years. By the end of the video Phil was in tears. Dan stood up with Phil, with everyone still sitting and hugged him. He pulled away and looked Phil in the eyes, and then A Thousand Years started to play.

“I’ve decided to let you save my life,” Dan said, getting down on one knee, “Now, will you let me marry you and make you Phillip Michael Lester-Howell?”

Phil started crying harder. “Yes. I will let you make me Phillip Michael Lester-Howell as long as you’re Daniel James Lester-Howell.”

Dan nodded and slid the small silver ring on Phil’s finger and pulled him into a kiss as everyone clapped.


End file.
